


The Best Weekend of your Life (Jensen Ackles x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles x Reader - Freeform, Jensen Ackles x You - Freeform, Jensen x Reader - Freeform, Romance, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sex From Behind, Slight Anal, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural romance, Supernatural smut, cumming, dean winchester fan fiction, first fan fic, girl on top, oral sex female, oral sex male, spn con, spnfanfic, supernatural fan fic, supernatural fan fiction, supernaturalfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there.
Relationships: Jared x Reader, Jensen Ackles x reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen ackles x you, jensen x reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally here. You and F/N have been waiting months for the Supernatural convention and have managed to book a room in the same hotel it’s being held in for the whole weekend. You are both obsessed with the show. You have lost count of the amount of times you have fantasized about Jensen Ackles. The way his hands would feel on your skin, how he would smell and how your name would sound coming from those perfect lips. This was going to be a weekend to remember.

It had taken you a long time and many outfit changes to decide what you were going to wear. Finally you made your mind up and went for your trusty tight fitting Levi’s, a black bodysuit with lace sleeves, black knee high boots with 4 inch stiletto heels and cropped leather biker jacket. You had your hair dyed the deep shade of red you knew suited you and your 80’s rock chick makeup was down to a fine art.

Waiting at the train station with F/N, you can’t contain your excitement. You feel like a child on Christmas morning.

‘Fuck F/N! I can’t believe we are really going to see them in the flesh! I just know I’m gonna do something stupid in front of Jensen though. You know what I’m like!’

‘Yep Y/N, you are pretty clumsy but I’m pretty sure they are going to be way too busy to take any notice of us anyway. Can you imagine how many other people are going to be there?’ said F/N.

Your heart sinks when you realise all the effort you put into your outfit and make up will no doubt be for nothing, but you can’t let the boys see you without at least trying to look good.

The train pulls up and you and F/N board. It’s only a 20 minute journey and you could have easily come home rather than fork out £120 for a room, but you didn’t want to miss any part of the convention and the last train was at 10.20pm.

You arrive at the hotel and check into your room. Glancing at your watch you see it’s 11.30am, and the Q&A with the cast starts at 12pm so you and F/N just have time to unpack your cases, touch up your makeup, and spray some perfume. You take one last glance at your reflection ‘You're going to knock them dead Y/N’ you whisper.

Leaving the room you make your way to the lifts. Following the signs through reception, you enter a huge function room with what must be 1,000 chairs and the same amount of people milling about. There is a stage at the front of the room, with stools, microphones and a guitar setup. Your heart is beating a tattoo in your chest and you feel like you’re finding it hard to breath you’re that excited.

‘Quick Y/N,’ says F/N ‘There are two chairs right at the front!’ She grabs your hand and with a determined shove, pushes through the crowd. You reach the chairs just as two other girls get to them. Being her usual feisty self F/N dives in front of them glaring up at them, ‘I don’t think so!’ she hisses and plonks herself down, pulling you onto the other chair giggling as the girls slink away.

Getting yourself comfortable you pull out the itenary for the weekend. Other cast members are going to be answering questions, but you are only really interested in the boys. You have your ticket ready for the photo opportunity with them, and can’t wait for the moment you finally get to interact with Jensen. The talk from others who have met him is that he is much taller in real life than he seems on TV. That's why you wore heels in case it's true. You stand at 5ft without them, so that you don't want to look like a proper short arse beside him. And with Jared being 6ft 4 you would look even more ridiculous without heels. Luckily F/N is 5ft 8 with a body like a supermodel so she is going to look amazing next to Jared.

F/N grabs your hand and squeezes it, smiling broadly at you as the lights go down. Richard Speight Jr and Rob Benedict, the MC’s walk onto the stage.  
One by one they introduce a few of the Supernatural cast. With thunderous applause, Jim Beaver, Ruth Connell, Mark Sheppard and Samantha Smith take to the stage, and entertain the crowd, answering questions and telling stories about each other. Finally, even though you have really enjoyed hearing them speak, it is time for the main attraction.

Your heart starts thumping and you feel your palms getting clammy when Richard announces ‘And now for the moment you have all been waiting for! Please welcome Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!’  
F/N starts squealing ‘Oh My God’ over and over again grabbing your arm. This is it! You’re finally going to see him!

And there he is. All 6ft 1 of him. Broad chest and shoulders, dressed in tight blue jeans, plaid shirt and cowboy boots. You have never seen anyone so beautiful in your entire life. Your heart literally stops and your breath catches in your throat.

Jensen looks around the room smiling and waving, and his eyes glance past you. His head swings back. Amazing green eyes meet yours. He grins straight at you and your stomach falls into your feet. Wait...did that really just happen? Did he pick you out from the crowd or was it just wishful thinking? You look behind you, thinking he must have been distracted by someone or something else, but when you turn back towards the stage those eyes are still staring at you. With a shy, almost coy smile, he lowers his eyes and turns away.

You spin around to look at F/N but she is mesmerised, staring at Jared. Her mouth hangs open, eyes shining. You have to admit, he is a very good looking guy, but nothing compared to Jensen. You’re still not sure what just happened with him. Could he really have been looking at you?

‘Don’t be stupid,’ you tell yourself, ‘there are hundreds of people in this room, why would he be looking at you!?’

You realise you’re not actually taking in anything that’s going on on the stage as you are so caught up in your own little fantasy, so you snap yourself out of it, and get your head back in the room. The boys are sitting on the stools, microphones in hand poised for questions. A plethora of shouts come from the crowd, so Jensen raises his hand, causing the room to fall silent.

‘Good evening Manchester!’ he says and bows followed by Jared. ‘Let’s crack on with the questions’

As you are at the front of the auditorium you have the best view of the boys. Questions come from people all around you, about Supernatural, their relationship with each other, other casts members and their personal lives.

‘Yes we are both single,’ Jared answers which raises a woop from the crowd.

F/N nudges you and winks ‘I swear Jensen is looking at you!’ nodding her head towards him. You glance up, and sure enough, those mesmerising eyes meet yours. You hold his gaze, smiling slightly, and tilt your head to the side. You can feel your cheeks start to redden but are determined not to be the first one to look away.

Just then, Jared starts nudging him, ‘Hey buddy! Cat got your tongue?!’

He turns away, smirking, but not before slowly licking those incredible plump lips. F/N almost loses it, gripping your hand whispering, ‘He is totally flirting with you I’m telling you!’

‘Don’t be mental!’ you tell her, laughing, but inside your shaking. Is he? No, he can’t be?

The questions keep on coming until Jensen picks up the guitar. There is an audible hush around the room when he starts to play. His fingers move quickly and deftly over the strings and you recognise the song. It’s ‘Love Walked In’ by Thunder. He slowly raises his head to the microphone, looks you straight in the eye and starts to sing.

‘So tired of waiting I walked an empty land  
I was looking for something to help me understand  
But bad luck kept turning my dreams into sand  
I didn't want pity, I had my share of friends  
I wanted somebody more special than the rest  
I was aching inside like I was approaching the end  
Just about that moment the timing was so right  
You appeared like a vision sent down to my life  
I thought I was dreaming when I saw you that night

That's when love walked in through my door  
That familiar feeling I had once before  
love walked in through my door  
And it felt so strange’

You stare intently at him the whole time he is singing. The look on his face and the sparkle in his eyes makes you realise that you haven’t been imagining it. It’s as though you are the only two people in the room. You are certain that time has stopped and your lungs fail to take in deep breaths.

All too soon the song ends to huge applause. Jensen finally averts his gaze from yours and puts the guitar back on its stand.

‘Thank you so much!’ he says bowing ‘hopefully see you at the photo opportunity!’ The boys leave the stage, both of them glancing over their shoulders straight at you and F/N.

‘What the fuck just happened then!’ F/N yells throwing her arms around you in tight hug. ‘That man wants you Y/N. He didn’t stop staring at you the whole time he was singing! It’s as though he was undressing you with his eyes!’

Could she be right? All sorts of thoughts are flying around your brain. He probably does this all the time. Chooses someone in the crowd to make feel good for those few moments, then moves on to the next girl.

F/N looks at her watch,‘Come on Y/N. The photo opp with the boys is starting now. I can’t wait to get my hands on Jared!’

You and F/N rush through the throng of people to a side room where quite a crowd has gathered. You sigh, knowing it’s going to be a long wait for you to see Jensen again. The queue seems to go on forever and you can feel yourself getting more and more impatient. After what feels like an eternity, you can finally see them. Laughing and smiling with fans, camera flashes going off all around. F/N sequels, clapping her hands together. ‘Almost there Y/N!’

It’s your turn. Jensen has his back to you, a glass of water in his hand. He turns, and spots you waiting. His beautiful face lights up, lips turning into the biggest smile and he beckons you over. You can hardly move your legs they are shaking so much, but you manage to put one foot in front of the other and walk over to him.

‘Hey!’ He says, his 6ft 1 frame huge compared to yours. You catch a faint whiff of his aftershave and he smells incredible.

“H-hi." you stutter, closing your eyes tightly as you silently curse yourself for your nerves.

‘What’s your name?’ he asks beaming at you.

‘I’m Y/N and this is F/N.’ Gesturing to your friend, but she is completely distracted by Jared who is already engaged in a full blown conversation with her.

‘Y/N,’ he says quietly in his deep, sexy voice. Wow! It sounded even better than you ever imagined when you had fantasised about this moment. ‘I saw you in the crowd, you were sat at the front right?’ He asks.  
‘Yes,’ you reply, ‘And you sang one of my favorite songs!’  
‘I could tell by looking at you that you would be a rock chick,’ he responds, eyes travelling down your body, back up to your face, ‘girl after my own heart.’  
You swallow hard, not quite believing you are having this conversation with him. ‘Look’ he says, putting his arm around you and pulling you towards him. He looks around conspiratorially, ‘I hate the fact we only get a few minutes to chat to everyone, and this is really not something I would normally do, but I can’t leave this town not having gotten to know you a little bit better.’

Your heart stops then quickly picks up its beat again. ‘Well, we are here for the weekend so if you have any down time....’ you say confidently, although inside you have turned to jelly.

Jensen turns away, reaches for a piece of paper and a pen, ‘Write your number down, quickly, before they move you long,’ he chuckles, handing them to you. You do as he asks. The photographer is growing impatient, so Jensen whispers 'How about photo of us?’ and slides his arm around your waist. You reach behind him and silently slip the paper with your number on into the back pocket of his jeans. You feel the swell of his fantastic ass under your hand as you do so and are amazed at how wonderful it feels.  
He looks at you and winks, understanding what you have just done, and places his hand on your face, turning you to look at him just as the camera goes off. You smirk up at him, staring into his eyes, hoping this moment could last forever.

‘Can I text you later?’ he husks. All you can do is nod. He gives you a quick hug and steps away from you. You feel F/N grab your arm,shouting ‘Thanks guys you are amazing!’ as she pulls you away.

‘You are not going to believe what just happened!’ F/N squeals, jumping up and down on the spot.  
‘Jared asked for your number?’ you ask.  
‘How did you know?’  
‘Because Jensen asked for mine too!’ You grin as you say it, still not believing it just happened ‘Don’t get too excited though,’ you warn F/N, ‘it doesn’t mean to say they will contact us.’

‘Come on,’ you say to F/N, ‘Let’s check out the expedition hall. I’m starving and there are food and drink stands there. Let’s grab something to eat.’

You're not really that hungry, but need to do something to occupy yourself and after that encounter with Jensen, you need some sugar. You make your way towards the hall, and wander around trying to decide what to get. There’s plenty on offer, and decide on a pancake with maple syrup, and a Diet Coke, hoping it will calm the butterflies that are zooming around in your stomach. F/N heads off to find somewhere to sit as you go to the stand to place your orders.

Tray in hand, you make your way through the crowd to the table she has found. Dropping down into the seat opposite F/N, you take a small bite of your food. It’s delicious, but your mouth is so dry you find it hard to swallow. You take a sip of the Diet Coke, and try to relax.

The first few bars of ‘Back in Black’ alerts you that you have a text, so you pull your phone from your back pocket.

‘Fucking hell!’ You almost drop it when you see the message. Jensen has actually texted you! What the fuck!? How are you going to respond?

‘Nnnooooo,’ F/N yells snatching the phone off you, almost choking on her pancake. ‘Oh my God Y/N. Answer him!’

You take the phone back off her and hand shaking, type a message back. The responses come thick and fast.

‘Hey it’s Jensen’

‘Hey you! What’s happening?’

‘Just finishing up here. You got any free time later?’

‘I do if you do?’

‘I’m sure we can slip away. Do you and F/N fancy a drink with me and Jared?’

‘Yeah sure!’

‘Great! Know anywhere quiet around here?’

‘I’m sure I can think of somewhere’

‘Awesome. Give me 30 minutes and meet us out front’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 1, Y/N has received a text from Jensen asking you and F/N to go for a drink with them

You show the messages to F/N. ‘Fuck me Y/N. Seriously?’ 

‘It sure looks like it! We had better go and freshen up,’ you say with a wink.

Leaving the remains of the food, you rush to the elevator and head back to your room, still not quite believing this is happening. Your heart is thumping, stomach churning. ‘Is this a dream?,’ you wonder. 

‘You reckon they are going to turn up?’ F/N asks you frowning. ‘What if this is some kind of wind up?’ 

‘Well, all we can do is go out front and see if they are there.’ 

You quickly jump in the shower, get dressed, changing your top for an AC/DC T-shirt, clean your teeth, reapply your makeup, and spray some perfume. F/N is fussing about, in complete panic. ‘Y/N, this is crazy! Can we really do this?’ 

‘Look,I’m panicking too F/N, but we got this! It will be so nice to chat and chill out with them,’ you say.

Checking you have everything you need you both leave the room and make your way downstairs. ‘Back in Black’ comes from your phone. It’s Jensen. ‘We are in a Range Rover by the main doors.’ 

Exiting the hotel, you spot the car parked over the road. Gripping F/N’s hand you head over. The back door swings open and you hear a familiar voice ‘Hey you,’ says Jensen, gesturing for you to get in. 

‘Hey right back,’ you respond as you get in next to him. 

Jared is in the driver's seat, so F/N jumps in the passenger seat. ‘Where shall we go then guys?’ He asks.

‘There’s a bar a few miles away that has some private booths which should be quiet?’ F/N says turning to you for clarification. You nod. 

‘Lead the way pretty lady’ Jared says turning to F/N , smirking. He starts the car and with F/N as navigator, starts to drive. 

‘So,’ Jensen says twisting his body to face you. ‘Tell me more about yourself, Y/N’

He has said your name again. His voice is so deep and sexy that you feel heat rush down through your stomach and a warm feeling begins to pool between your legs. Can him just saying your name really have this effect on you? You cross your legs hoping that the fact you are getting turned on isn’t obvious. 

‘Nothing to tell really,’ you say. You give him some brief personal details about yourself but don’t want to say too much in case you bore him. You end the statement with, ‘I’m pretty normal really’

‘I don’t think you’re pretty normal,’ he says, sliding over the seat to get nearer to you. He stops as his muscular thigh touches yours. Damn! The pool between your legs is spreading, getting hotter and you feel yourself start to redden. 

‘Love the T-shirt by the way,’ he says. He moves the edges of your jacket so he can see the full print. Just then,‘Back in Black’ rings out from your phone, ‘Awesome ringtone too,’ he chuckles. You decide to ignore the phone, as you don’t want anything to distract you from this moment. 

‘I love AC/DC,’ you say, ‘Plus Back In Black is part of Supernaturals soundtrack.’ You grin as you look up at him. 

Those deep green eyes are looking directly into yours. Straight into your soul. You drop your gaze down to his delicious lips. He runs his tongue over them, still staring at you, and you become undone. You have never been so turned on in your life and you are not sure what to do with the feeling. You shift in the seat, and thank God that you have arrived at the bar. The way you feel right now, you are afraid you will jump on Jensen there and then. 

Jared gets out of the driver's seat and opens the car door for F/N, and Jensen does the same for you. ‘Why thank you Sir,’ you say, giving a mock bow, hoping a bit of humour will lighten the obvious sexual tension there is between you. ‘You’re welcome, sweetheart,’ he responds, bowing backing at you. You giggle, and he slips his arm around your waist, drawing you closer to him. 

You go into the bar and see that F/N was right, it’s pretty quiet, with lots of empty booths. You find one and sit down. ‘What you drinking ladies?’ Jared asks. You ask for your favorite drink. 

‘I’ll give you a hand’ F/N says and they leave you and Jensen alone, F/N glances over her shoulder and smirks as they walk away. 

‘Ok so,’ Jensen says sliding into the booth next to you. ‘Now we are alone for a few moments, there is something I need to do,’ he says. ‘But I want to make sure you’re ok with it first.’ 

‘Go on...’ you say, not really sure where this conversation is heading. 

‘I need to kiss you,’ he says, taking your hand, softly running his thumb over the back of it. Your brain starts screaming, ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, yes please!’ 

‘Wow, you’re a real gentleman,’ you say, your voice slightly breaking with desire. ‘You’re very welcome to kiss me if you wish’ 

He slowly leans towards you, cupping your face in his large hands. His lips touch yours and the feeling is like nothing you have ever known. Pure electricity sparks between you, the heat between your legs returning with a vengeance. You slowly close your eyes and drink in the scent of him. He runs his tongue along your bottom lip, requesting entry, so you allow him in. Your tongues meet, soft at first, then more urgent. He rests his hand on the back of your neck, thumb slowly stroking the soft skin there. His lips are a perfect fit with yours. It’s as though they were designed to meet each other. You sink into his kiss, legs shaking. If this is what heaven feels like then you never want to leave. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and pull yourself nearer to him, the movement not disturbing your rhythm. 

A jumble of thoughts rush through your brain as you fall deeper and deeper into the sweet abyss that is Jensen’s kiss. 

You hear a slight cough and unwillingly open your eyes. Jared and F/N have returned from the bar and Jared has a big grin on his face. ‘Getting to know each other better I see,’ he says with a laugh. You pull your face away from Jensen’s, blushing furiously. 

‘Dude, timing!’ Jensen says taking the beer Jared holds out to him. F/N places your drinks on the table and sits down opposite you, flashing you a huge smile. Jared slides in beside her. 

You quickly pick up your glass, needing the alcohol hit after that glimpse of paradise and take a sip. Fucking hell, that guy can kiss. No one has ever made you feel that way before. You can still taste him on your lips. 

Jared and F/N are talking and laughing, sitting very close to each other, clearly getting on extremely well. Jensen places his hand lightly on your thigh which makes you jump slightly. ‘Sorry babe, didn’t mean to scare you,’ he says. It’s warm and gentle as he starts to stroke your leg under the table. You love that he just called you babe. You can feel that he is looking at you, so you turn to him to see a slight smirk on his face. He leans in and whispers in your ear, ‘They seem to be getting on well.’ Nodding towards Jared and F/N. 

‘They do,’ you whisper back. 

‘And so are we,’ he says, his voice low and deep. You can feel his breath on your neck as he speaks causing the hairs on your arms to tingle. 

‘I think we are,’ you respond breathlessly. His lips are almost touching yours, as his hand starts to travel up your thigh. You tremble under his touch, which he can clearly feel under his palm. He runs his hand up your thigh, squeezing as he goes and you can feel your juices start to flow. You are so wet right now, and God it feels good. You start to run your fingers lightly over the inside of his arm, and turn to him. His eyes are closed, a look of desire on his face, lips slightly parted. ‘Is that nice?’ you ask. 

‘Mhm,’ he responds,’that’s wonderful.’ 

You rest your other hand on his leg, feeling how muscular his thigh is. He wriggles slightly, causing your hand to move closer to his groin. Your fingers brush his cock through his jeans, and you’re delighted to feel he’s hard. You’re clearly having the same effect on him as he is on you. You look up at him with hooded eyes. 

‘Fuck Y/N,’ he whispers. ‘ Have you any idea what you’re doing to me?’ 

‘I think I can take I guess’ you say

‘Are you in any rush to get home?’ He asks, taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers together.

‘No, we have a room in the same hotel as the convention’ 

‘Hmm interesting’ he grins mischievously ‘I want to find out if you taste as good as you look’ 

Your heart stops and you swallow hard. A pit of anxiety, and nerves opens up in your stomach, mingling with lust and passion. 

He is interrupted by Jared. ‘Um guys, shall we drink up and get out of here?’ he says. You have forgotten they were there as you are so caught up in Jensen. Both him and F/N are slightly flushed, and it is clear they have been having a similar conversation to you. 

‘Good call,’ Jensen says, downing his beer before taking your hand. You quickly drain your glass, and he pulls you from the booth. He puts his arm around your waist, leading you towards the door. 

F/N slips between you. ‘May I steal Y/N for a moment?I need to use the little girls room.’

‘Sure,’ he says kissing you lightly. ‘Meet you in the car.’ You watch the boys as they leave. 

F/N grabs your arm and pulls you into the ladies. ‘Oh My God Y/N, Jared’s asked me back to his room!’ she says eyes shining. ‘It’s in a hotel nearby. You ok if we drop you and Jensen back at our hotel and I’ll meet back up with you in the morning?’ 

‘Perfect idea! He just told me he wants to find out if I taste as good as I look, so may not be a good idea if you’re in the room!’ You chuckle. 

‘Ewwww,’ she says, slapping you lightly on the arm, ‘ I love you but that’s taking a friendship too far!’ 

You turn to the mirror and see that you are positively glowing. You have never felt so happy, yet terrified at the same time. ‘What if he thinks I’m crap?’ you ask F/N. 

‘Don’t be so fucking stupid!’ She hisses at you. ‘You are one sexy bitch, and Jensen obviously thinks that!’ 

‘Let’s get out of here then!’ You say, pushing her towards to door laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 2, you are heading back to your hotel with Jensen and your friend is going back to Jared’s room

You make your way through the bar to the waiting car. Opening the back door, you hear Jensen say ‘There she is,’ as you climb in. He slides over to you, resting his arm over your shoulder as Jared drives away from the pavement. You lean into him, your cheek against his hard chest. His fingers start to play with your hair, twirling it around his fingers, chin resting on your head. This feels so perfect, strangely familiar. You feel so safe in his strong arms. You close your eyes, his masculine scent washing over you. ‘You ok?’ he asks softly. 

‘I’m perfect,’ you whisper. ‘How about you?’  
He places his fingers under your chin and lifts your head to look at him. His gorgeous green eyes are bright, long eyelashes framing them, a serene smile on his lips. ‘I can’t wait to get you alone,’ he says, kissing you softly. ‘You would not believe how much I want you Y/N.’ You can barely speak, and your voice comes out, husky and low ‘Really?’you ask. ‘Really’ he responds. 

You feel the car slow, and realise you have reached your hotel. You open the door and jump out of the car. ‘I had better meet you in your room,’ Jensen says. ‘Can’t really go through the foyer. There is a back door we have been using.’ 

‘Yes of course. It’s room number 212,’ you say. Jensen disappears down the side of the hotel as you open the passenger door hugging F/N. ‘Stay safe you guys,’ you say to her and Jared winking ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Text me later F/N.’  
‘Very funny’ she responds laughing and closes the door.  
‘Nice to meet you Y/N’ Jared shouts through the window as they drive away. 

Rushing into the foyer you take the stairs to your room, not wanting to be held up waiting for the lift. Closing the door behind you, you lean your back against it and slowly sink to the floor, your legs unable to support your weight any longer. You can practically see your heart beating in your chest it is thumping so hard. You’re no virgin and have plenty of experience with men, but you have never been with anyone as sexy as Jensen. You hope you’re not a disappointment. You whisper his name, smiling, forcing yourself to stand up. 

Quickly scanning the room to make sure it is relatively tidy, you go into the bathroom, spraying a little more perfume and pull a comb through your hair. You stare at your reflection and give yourself a talking to. ‘Come on Y/N, pull yourself together.’ 

You hear a soft knock on the door. He’s here. Taking a deep breath, and desperately trying to stop your hands from shaking, you open it. 

‘Sorry I took so long,’ Jensen says with a sheepish grin. ‘One of the crew grabbed me as I passed, wanting to ask a question.’ 

‘No problem, come in,’ you say, holding the door wide.

He closes it behind him and before you have a chance to say anything else, he pulls you towards him. His lips meet yours, and he kisses you hard. You can feel the urgency and your mouth automatically responds,tongues moving together as he wraps his strong arms around you. 

‘You sure this is OK?’ he whispers against your lips before his kisses trail down your neck. The feeling of his breath causes goosebumps to break out all over your body and your nipples to stiffen. All you could do was nod.‘Nervous?’ he asks. 

‘A little,’ you admit, bowing your head. ‘I have been dreaming of this moment for such a long time, and never believed it would happen.Why me Jensen?’ you ask. 

He takes his hand in yours and looks into your eyes. `I hadn’t decided what song to sing tonight. But as soon as I spotted you, I knew. The words kinda made sense somehow. Does that sound crazy?’ 

He looks so beautiful in this moment that you can feel emotion start to well inside you. Putting your hand on his face, you start to caress his cheek with your thumb, feeling the stubble there, following the line of light freckles across his nose. He leans into your palm, closing his eyes, a sweet smile on his perfectly formed plump lips, and pulls you into a strong hug, kissing the top of your head. 

Leaning back from his embrace, you lace your fingers behind his neck and pull him down towards you. You place a barely there kiss on his mouth, tracing his lips with your tongue. The kiss gets stronger, more urgent as his hands grip the bottom of your T-shirt lifting it above your head, throwing it to the ground. His mouth moves down to your clavicle, placing small soft kisses along the length of it. 

‘Wow, Y/N, you are so sexy,’ he husks as his fingers lightly follow the line of the cup of your bra. He looks into your eyes, a cute quizzical expression on his face, almost as though he was asking for permission to take it off. With a shy smile, you whisper ‘go ahead’. 

With eyes hungrily scanning your body, he confidently reaches behind you, quickly popping the clasp of your bra, removing it, exposing your breasts. Your nipples are hard and so sensitive. He leans back slightly to admire them and smiles. ‘You are so beautiful, sweetheart,’ he moans. Taking a pert nipple between thumb and forefinger, he starts to gently massage it as he sinks to his knees taking the other in his mouth. His tongue traces a figure of 8 around the swelling, causing you to moan. A feeling of pure ecstasy travels down through your stomach into your pussy, causing the muscles to contract and your clit start to ache. 

You don’t want him to stop but you need to see him. Gripping his face, you pull his head up towards you and start to work on the buttons of his shirt. Fumbling, you chuckle shyly. ‘Ss-sorry,’ you stutter feeling embarrassed.

‘Don’t worry baby, I got this,’ he says quickly taking it off. Pulling the T-shirt he is wearing underneath over his head, he drops it to the floor. You stare at his muscular chest, licking your lips. Tracing your tongue down his neck, you lightly graze your teeth along his shoulder. You hear him take in a breath. He is obviously enjoying this so you continue to kiss down his chest, reaching his nipple. You flick your tongue over it, and suck it into your mouth. Jensen throws his head back, hand on the back of your neck, fingers gripping your hair. 

Your hand travels down his stomach, undoing his belt and jeans, You ease them over his large thighs and wriggle them down to his ankles. Kicking off his boots, he steps out of his jeans moving away from you. You look up at him, standing there, in just a pair of tight black boxers, the outline of his cock visible. The vision before you is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Just looking at him sends glorious shivers down your spine. 

‘Let me see you,’ you whisper, gripping his peachy ass cheeks, pulling him towards you. 

Slipping your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, you wriggle them down, releasing his thick, hard cock. He kicks them aside. He is so huge, your breath catches in your throat. Sinking to your knees you take his balls in your hand, lightly stroking them, licking the slit clean of the pre cum already glistening there. He tastes amazing. ‘Fuck Y/N,’ you hear him groan. 

Sliding your mouth down his cock, and twisting your tongue as you move, you start to suck, hollowing your cheeks. You feel his hand on the back of your head as he gently pushes himself further down your throat, hips beginning a slow rhythm. You take him in, as far as you can, pulling back, then taking him down again. You wrap your fingers around the base, moving your hand, matching his rhythm. Running your tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, you feel him throb. His hands grip your hair tighter, and you notice his legs are shaking. 

Kissing the line of downy hair on his stomach, you move up his chest, rising to meet his waiting mouth. His fingers quickly pop the button of your jeans, and he pushes them down. He cups your ass cheeks in his hands and easily lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, forcefully pushing your lips against his as he walks with you still clinging onto him to the bed where he drops you down on to your back. You lie there for a second, giggling, trying to catch your breath. 

Starting at your ankle, Jensen brushes his lips up your lower leg, placing soft butterfly kisses on your inner thigh. His fingers grip the side of your black and purple lace panties, and you lift your ass to allow him to move them. Slowly, he slides them down dropping them off the edge of the bed. 

‘Perfect,’ he groans, deep and guttural. He crawls up the bed towards you, and you glance down at him. His eyes are shining with lust, as he pushes your knees apart and he licks his lips. Your stomach muscles contract at the sight of him, a slick heat rushing to your clit. You close your eyes, savouring the feeling, when you feel two of Jensen’s fingers ease into your pussy. ‘Damn!’ you moan, pushing your hips up to meet him. 

‘You’re so wet,’ he husks as he starts to pump his fingers, building up a rhythm. 

Continuing the motion, he bends his head until his mouth replaces his fingers. He runs his tongue through your folds, opening your pussy up to him, and finds your clit. Sucking hard, he groans, the vibration causing you to arch your back. He pushes his hands against the small of you back, mouth sucking even harder on your clit, pulling it in then releasing it, tongue swirling. You push your fingers into his short hair, gripping hard. 

The pressure building in your core is almost too much to take. ‘Jensen, I’m going to cum,’ you hiss through gritted teeth. You feel him chuckle softly, as he stops and lifts his head. 

‘Please do baby, I need to taste it,’ he says, returning to vigorously eating your pussy. He pushes your legs even further apart so you are fully exposed to him. With his tongue still enjoying your clit, he slips three fingers inside you, finding the same rhythm as before and starts to fuck your hole, bending them at the knuckle, hitting the perfect spot. You feel the spring in your core start to unravel. 

‘God Jensen,’ you repeat over and over as your orgasm washes over you. He laps at your juices, tongue delving inside you, drinking every drop. 

‘Mmm, you taste incredible,’ you hear Jensen say as you come down from your high. He pulls his body up towards you until your hips are level. His mouth finds yours, and you can still taste yourself on him. ‘I need to be inside you,’ he whispers in your ear before hungrily kissing you. 

Your clit starts to throb again, needing him to fill you up, missing the feeling of his fingers in your pussy. You reach down and wrap your fist around his huge, rock hard cock, and slowly start to pump your hand. You can feel it throb as he starts to jerk his hips in time with you. 

‘You wet for me baby?’ he asks. 

‘Soaking,’ you say, moving your hand so the tip of his cock is in line with your entrance. ‘I want you inside me Jensen,’ you purr into his ear. ‘Please fuck me.’ 

‘Damn Y/N, you’re so fucking hot,’ he groans, as you feel him nudging at your opening. Slowly and gently he eases into you, letting out an audible sigh as he does. ‘So tight’ he breaths. You feel his hugeness stretch your hole. It takes you awhile to accommodate him, never having had someone so big before but it feels incredible. A small cry escapes your lips. 

‘You OK?’ Jensen whispers. 

‘Perfect,’ you respond, breathless.

Rising up on his arms, he looks directly into your eyes and pushes all the way into you, filling you completely. You lift your hips to meet his, wrapping your legs around his back, as he buries himself into you, his head in the crook of your neck, the stubble on his cheek rough against your skin. His teeth gently nip your shoulder, and he sucks, lightly at first but as he starts moving faster, the suck gets stronger. You register that it’s going to leave a mark, but you don’t care. Until it fades it will be a reminder of him.

You feel him pulling back, almost to the tip of his cock. ‘Oh my god!’ you whimper. He responds by roughly thrusting back in to you all the way to the base. The feeling of him so deep inside you causes you to see stars. His hips start to move, slowly at first, gradually speeding up.

Using your legs for leverage, you match his movement, perfectly in sync with each other. ‘Your pussy is so warm, so wet,’ Jensen moans into your ear. ‘I need to taste it again.’ 

Sliding out of you, he lays beside you, his thick cock resting on his stomach. You feel empty without him inside you, but you know what he wants. Straddling him, you move up his body, stopping when your knees are in line with his face. His big hands grabs your ass and pulls you down until your pussy is covering his mouth. Throwing your head back, you push down onto him, as his stiff tongue probes at your slit, finding your hole. You move, finding the sweet spot where he can tongue fuck you as his nose rubs against your clit. 

You can feel the pressure building, a knot forming in your stomach and know you are going to cum again. Grinding down onto him, his mouth finds your sensitive nub, and he sucks hard on it. ‘Jesus,’ you hiss through gritted teeth as you feel it start to throb, waves of ecstasy pulsing through you making you gasp, as you release your juices all over Jensen’s tongue, soaking him. 

Breathing hard and ragged you lift yourself off him, moving down his body, legs shaking. Your lips meet, and he moans into your mouth. Your warmth reaches his erection, and it slides easily into you as though it belongs there. Your feeling unusually confident, so you sit up, knees either side of him, and start to move your hips. He raises himself, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer. Gasping, he mumbles ‘Y/N, I’m so close.’

‘I want your warm cum inside me,’ you say in a husky voice. 

‘Fuck yes’ he murmurs, a low growl coming from his throat. ‘God Y/N,’ you hear as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. He starts to buck underneath you then stops. 

He bites down hard on your shoulder as you feel a hot stream of cum shot deep inside you, just as your floodgates open again, taking you by surprise. The ferocity of your orgasm forces his name from your lips in small, deep gasps.

‘Oh Jensen,’ you repeat over and over as your juices mingle with his, waves of pure joy crashing over you, transporting you to paradise. 

You grip onto him, stroking his hair. Breathing heavily, you kiss his head lightly feeling his trembling begin to subside. Your damp hair falls in tendrils around your face as you breath in his scent mixed with the unmistakable aroma of sex. It smells delicious. 

Loosening your grip, you lean back slightly. Jensen’s raises his head and smiles at you. ‘Wow’ he murmurs. ‘You are so incredible,’ he says, pulling you down and kissing you softly. ‘That was amazing.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 3, Y/N has had sex with Jensen, and F/N has gone off with Jared to his hotel room

You slowly climb off Jensen’s lap, still catching your breath after that earth shattering orgasm and lay down on the bed, facing him. He moves a piece of damp hair from your forehead and brings his fingers down to lightly trace up and down your arm as he smiles at you, your hand resting on his hip. 

‘You know, I almost didn’t ask for your number. I was afraid you would say no,’ he told you quietly, his voice close to a whisper. It took a moment for you to register what he’d said.

‘You’re kidding me!’ you say with a laugh. ‘How could anyone refuse?’ 

Shrugging his shoulders he looks at you with a quizzical look on his face. ‘It’s not something I tend to do. In my line of work, you do find women who are uumm ‘interested’ in you, but you are the first person who has really caught my eye. When I realised that if I didn’t act on it I would possibly never see you again, I had to say something. You're a special person Y/N. The moment I saw you it was like my heart finally started beating. I don’t want this to be a one night thing.’ 

His admission shocks you. Your stomach starts to flutter, the butterflies you felt earlier reappearing, performing a crazy dance routine. No one has ever called you special before and for Jensen Ackles to be the first person to tell you this is beyond description. You honestly thought that when he got you into bed and had his way with you, he would just go back to his normal life, but here he was, still in bed with you telling you that your special. He is looking at you with such an expression of sincerity, you feel like your heart is going to burst. 

‘I - I’m sorry’ he stutters ‘too soon?’ He dips his head, a brief look of rejection on his beautiful face. 

‘No! Not all!’ you exclaim, lifting his chin and kissing him. You take his face in your hands and lift his head so you are looking directly into those wonderful eyes. ‘You are so much more than I even imagined. I know it sounds crazy as we only meet tonight, but I believe in destiny, and I was destined to be here today and you were destined to ask for my number’

‘Jared and I have to be on stage again tomorrow. You’ll be there won’t you?’ he asks

‘Yes of course I will,’ you whisper, looking into his eyes as your fingers trace patterns on his broad chest. 

With a shy smile, his green eyes close and his breathing changes slightly. You realise he is falling asleep. Softly running your fingers through his hair you pull him into you, and he stirs. He turns onto his back and wraps his arms around you so your head is resting on his chest, leg draped over his. You close your eyes and feeling safer than you ever felt possible, fall into a wonderful, peaceful sleep. 

The start of ‘Back in Black’ wakes you from a dreamless slumber. Grabbing your phone off the bed side table so it doesn’t wake Jensen, who’s snuggled up behind you, you see it’s a text from F/N. You notice its 3.39am.

‘OMG Y/N. I have just had the most incredible night!’ 

‘Everything ok, baby?’ you hear Jensen mumble in your ear, stirring from his sleep. 

‘I’m sorry, it was a text from F/N,’ you apologise. ‘Her and Jared seem to have had a similar night to us.’ 

‘Well, if it was anything like ours, then it was incredible,’ he whispers, lightly kissing the side of your neck, feeling his hardness against your back. ‘Seems like someone else is awake too,’ you chuckle

A wave of pleasure flows through your stomach as you feel his hands run down your body. You push your ass against him, as his lips travel over your shoulder,his hand running up your thigh and gently easing your legs apart. His fingers find your wetness. ‘Want more baby?’ he growled, his fingers teasing you as he waited for your answer.

‘Yes please,’ you purr. You gasp as he delves through your folds, sliding two fingers inside you. He lightly starts to nip at your shoulder as you move against his hand, his thumb circling your clit. 

‘I love how wet you are for me,’ he groaned causing you to push back harder, feeling his rock hard cock start to throb. Removing his fingers, he slides it along your slit, finding your opening. He enters you, a pleasurable sigh coming from his lips as he grazes his one hand against your side, his hand coming to a stop on the curve of your hip. He fills you up perfectly and the knot in your stomach gets tighter with each powerful thrust. He pulls out of your pussy and swiftly flips you over onto your knees, so your ass is in the air and leans back to take an appreciative look at his view. 

‘Fuck, that’s beautiful,’ he husked. Parting your cheeks, the tip of a finger touches your pink, puckered hole. You tense. ‘Is that ok baby?’ Jensen whispered, asking for your permission. 

This is something you have never experienced before. Truth be told, you feel a little nervous, but you wanted it.

“Yes,’ you croak, your voice coming out broken You turn your head and see him moisten his finger in his mouth. You can’t help but watch and feel your clit start to ache as it is so seductive. Slowly he starts to caress your hole and gently pushes the tip in. The feeling is incredible. 

‘Fuck,’ you groan, pushing back harder. ‘Jesus, that’s amazing.’ 

‘Like me finger fucking your ass, baby?’ he asks, his voice husky as he slips in a second finger. He starts to scissor them, pushing them in deeper and deeper. Spreading your cheeks wider, he takes his fingers out and dives in, tongue lapping at your hole. The feeling in your core is like nothing else you have known and you feel your knees weakening. 

‘Christ Jensen, please don’t stop,’ you whimper as the wetness from your pussy starts to drip down your inner thigh. Wave upon wave of complete pleasure wash over you, as the tip of his tongue probes your tight hole. 

Sitting up, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him. His cock finds your soaked hole and roughly, he thrusts into you. Matching his movements you push up onto your elbows, hair hanging down over your face, and find his rhythm. Animal instinct takes over you, and with all inhibitions completely lost, allow him to fuck you rough and hard. 

‘Hmm baby. You like me filling you up completely?’ he groans, his finger slipping into your ass.

‘God Jensen, yes, yes, finger fuck my ass,’ you hear yourself cry, not knowing where it was coming from but not being able to stop yourself from saying it. 

His hand tightens painfully on your hip and you know it’s going to leave a bruise but you don’t care. His thrusts get faster, and harder. Fingers pump in and out of your ass as you scream his name, your juices starting to flow over his cock. You arch backwards towards him so his chest is against your back, as he pulls his fingers out of your ass, reaching around to find your clit, furiously circling it as your orgasm reaches its peak, wave upon wave of pure ecstasy washes over you as he wraps your hair around his other hand, pulling your head back so it is resting on his shoulder. His lips find your neck and he bites down, moans of pleasure pouring out of him as he cums inside you. 

‘Jesus Y/N,’ he pants.‘You’re something else,’ he chuckles lowly as he pulls out of you and rolls onto his back, hands clasped behind his head on the pillow. 

‘I’m going to be sore tomorrow,’ you giggle, settling down into the bed, pulling the covers over you, ‘or should I say today,’ you add checking the time on your phone and seeing its 4.10am. You suddenly remember you haven’t answered F/N’s text so type a quick reply.

‘Same here. Tell me all about it when I see you. Come back here at 8am to get some breakfast?’

You get a response back.

‘Yep, see you then!’ 

‘F/N is coming back here at 8am to get some breakfast. You fancy joining us?’ you ask Jensen, turning your head to face him.

‘Of course. I’m not wasting any of the time I have left to spend with you,’ he spoke softly, looking at you with adoration in his eyes.

‘Speaking of which,’ you spoke quietly, the next question weighing heavy on your mind, ‘what happens when you go back home?’ You tried to judge the look on his face, the silence that fell between you becoming too much to bare. ‘Can we stay in touch?’ you asked him, hopeful.

‘I was hoping you would say that, as I would really like to.’ He smiles, taking your hand in his. ‘Now I’ve found you, I don’t want to lose you. In the very, very, brief time we have known each other you have made a huge impression on me.’ He winked causing your cheeks to flush. Your heart swells in your chest. You can’t quite believe what you’re hearing. You’ve made an impression on him. You try to put into words how you are feeling but you couldn’t seem to find the right words so, you decide to be honest. 

‘You said this is not something you normally do. Was that true, or did you just say that to get me into bed?’ You swallowed hard, nervous to hear his answer..

Jensen looks taken aback. ‘Y/N, I swear have never done this before. Ask Jared!’ The open and completely honest look on his face tells you he is not lying. He kisses you so gently, hands still on your face and you feel a swell of emotion in your chest. 

‘I don’t want this night to end,’ you whisper through the kiss, a tear falling down your cheek. 

‘Hey, why are you crying? he asks you softly, wiping away your tears with his thumb before he pulls you into a tight embrace. You silently let the tears flow as he soothes you, fingers lightly brushing through your hair. 

‘You know people say ‘Don’t meet your heroes as you may be disappointed?” you tell him, ‘Well, I met mine today and I can tell you now, that is so not true. Sounds ridiculous, but I have imagined this very scenario hundreds of times and I never thought it would be as perfect as this. I’m sad as I can’t imagine ever feeling the way I do right now with anyone else. You could say you have ruined it for every other guy I’ll meet. You must think me a right douche,’ you chuckle trying to lighten the mood. 

‘Yeah’ he chuckles but I’d like you to be my douche.’ This makes you smile.

‘Would you?’ you ask, astonished at what he had said to you. 

‘Do you want to be?’ he answers, all the while his fingers softly drift up and down your side ‘Long distance will be tricky but what’s the harm in trying? There are so many ways to stay in touch these days. Text, FaceTime, Skype. And of course you can always visit. Want to give it a shot?’ 

Your brain is struggling to take it all in. Stomach churning, you lean back and look directly at him, staring into his eyes.. You can tell that he is physically holding his breath waiting for your answer. He looks so vulnerable that it makes you want to cry again. You trust him implicitly at this moment and know in your heart that he trusts in you too. 

‘I’m game if you are.’ You smile widely, unable to contain your happiness any longer.

‘Game on,’ he smirks and presses his lips against yours for a swift kiss. ‘I’m due to fly home on Monday after the last night of the convention and then we have a few days off before filming starts again. I can stay an extra day or two if you’re not busy? I would love to get to know you better.’ 

You didn’t have to check your schedule to know you weren’t busy over the next few days. You booked the time off specifically to go to the convention and then have a few days rest. The bar you work in hadn’t got you in for a shift either into the following week.  
‘Yes I’m free for the next few days. I would love it if you stayed! Would it be easy for you to sort?’ 

‘Simple. Just ask my PA to change my flight and sort a hotel for me. I can be like a proper tourist and you can show me the sites’ he laughs, resting his forehead against yours, his eyes staring down at your lips.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 4, Y/N has had sex with Jensen, and you have decided to try a long distance relationship.

Pulling back the covers, Jensen slips out of bed naked. He stretches, and you are mesmerised by the way his lean body moves. You stare at his muscular back, that beautiful pert ass and those sexy bowed legs. 

You have loved this man from afar for years, and have watched every episode of Supernatural over and over until you could quote from it. You have a T-shirt, a mug (although you would never admit that to him), his picture is the screensaver on your phone and your music playlist mainly consists of rock, especially songs used in the show.

Now you are lying in bed, looking at him stood in front you naked, having just had the most incredible night of sex with him and you would have been content with that, but you have a feeling that this could become so much more. Struggling to accept this amazing man wants to continue your relationship, you pinch yourself to ensure you aren’t dreaming.

‘Ouch!’ You exclaim, causing Jensen to spin around. 

‘You ok baby?’ he asks, a look of concern on his face.

‘Yeah, just pinching myself to make sure I’m not dreaming,’ you answer, with a smile. 

‘No baby, you’re not dreaming,’ he says leaning down to kiss you. ‘I’m going to shower.’ As he walks away, he stops to look over his shoulder, ‘you joining me?’ he asks with a cheeky grin and a sexy wiggle of the eyebrows, in a way only he can. 

Even after all the orgasms you have already had, the way he looks standing there, grinning at you, sends shivers all over your body, and heat rush to your core. Pulling back the covers you get out of bed, but wrap the sheet around you, suddenly feeling embarrassed by your nakedness. Seeing Jensen standing there looking like a Greek God brings all of your vulnerabilities to the surface. How can someone like him be interested in someone like you? 

‘Don’t cover up that incredible body,’ Jensen protests as he walks towards you. He takes the edge of the sheet in his hand and goes to pull it away but you pull it closer. ‘Hey, what’s up?’ he asks, concern in his eyes. 

‘Look at you,’ you whisper as your eyes roam down his body. ‘No wonder you’re so confident being naked.’ You can feel your cheeks start to redden. ‘Me on the other hand….’ You shrug, leaving the sentence unfinished. 

‘Sweetheart, you are so beautiful, don’t ever put yourself down,’ he reassures you in a low voice as he gently takes the sheet from you and drops it to the ground. Wrapping his arms around you he pulls you towards him, kissing you softly, ‘now get that smoking, hot ass in the shower,’ he whispers as his lips find your ear before he slaps your thigh, smirking. 

Smiling, you follow a few steps behind him as he leaves the room. You hear him turn on the shower as you walk into the bathroom. Jensen is already in the cubicle. He opens the door and with a crooked finger and a cheeky smile, he beckons you in. 

Moving aside, he takes your arm as you step in to join him. The water is the perfect temperature as it flows over your sore body, so you lean your head back to allow it to run over your hair and face. You feel Jensen’s hands snake around your waist as he pulls you towards him, your back against his chest. Looking down you see he has a bottle of shampoo in his hand. After dispensing a small amount into his palm, he drops the bottle. Reaching up he starts to massage the shampoo into your hair. 

The intimacy of this action makes your breath catch in your throat. Apart from at the salon, no one has ever washed your hair for you before. You lean into him, savouring the feeling of his calloused fingers kneading into your scalp, the lather running over your shoulders.  
You close your eyes and a contented sigh leaves your lips. 

‘Is that nice baby?’ Jensen murmurs.

‘Amazing,’ you breath, your voice barely above a whisper.

He continues washing your hair, ensuring all the suds have been washed away. Placing his hands on your shoulders, he turns you to face him, and kisses you hard, pushing you back against the tiles. Leaning back, his green eyes slowly survey your body. 

`Oh honey, I hurt you,’ he whispers, fingers tracing the purple bruise that has started to come up on your hip. 

‘No it’s ok, it’s not painful,’ you say, wincing slightly from the pressure of his fingers. 

His hand moves to your shoulder. ‘And I have left a hell of a mark here where I bit you.’ You stretch your neck as he places his lips on the mark, kissing it softly. 

‘A hickey from Dean Winchester is a hallmark,’ you chuckle, quoting from Grease, changing the name from Kinicky. He laughs, his lips still on your neck, the vibration causing goosebumps to rise all over you. 

Wrapping his arm around your thigh, he hooks your leg around his waist. Gripping his ass cheeks, you pull his hips towards you. Attempting to balance on one leg, you stumble, but he grips you harder and in a fluid movement lifts you off the ground. With both legs around him, you clench your fist in his hair and pull his head back. 

Water cascades over both of you as Jensen grinds his pelvis against your heat. It’s not just the water that is making you wet. The walls of your pussy start to involuntary contract. You need him inside you again. 

He places you down and spins you around as he pushes your chest against the tiles. His lips find the back of your neck, and he licks along the line of your shoulder. Pushing your ass against him, you hear him moan as strong hands grip your hips, and you feel his hard cock between your thighs. 

He slides into your aching pussy easily, the water acting as extra lubricant. You bend over even more, needing to feel him completely inside you. He releases his hold on your hips, and puts his palms against the wall. Using it as leverage, he slams into you. You’re still sore from the previous session, but the pain you feel is nothing compared to the pleasure flowing through your core. 

His movements are fast, breathing ragged. ‘Fuck me Y/N, I’m not gonna last,’ he murmurs thickly. 

‘It’s ok baby. Fuck me harder,’ you purr. His thrusts get harder and faster. His hands grasp your hips firmly, the pain from the bruise already there making you gasp. He slams into you, the low, guttural, animalistic sounds coming from him making your pussy clench tightly around his cock, and with one final buck of his hips, he sags against you. 

Groaning, his now soft cock still inside you, he lightly kisses your shoulders. Slowly pulling out of you, he turns you around to face him. 

‘Shit, I’m so sorry,’ he groans ‘I didn’t mean to be so quick.’ With a shy smile, he takes your face in his hands, ‘you’re just so damn sexy, but I’m not leaving this shower until you cum.’ 

Bending to pick up the shower gel, he squeezes a drop between his palms and runs his hands down your back. His touch is so light and gentle. His lips graze yours, moving across your cheek, eventually finding the crook of your neck, resting his head there. 

Wrapping one arm around your waist, his other hand traces the line of your hip bone and slides down your stomach, searching for your slit. You open your legs slightly to give him access, going up onto tiptoes. Finding your aching clit, he lazily circles it with his fingers, tongue licking the drops of water off your shoulder. 

You grip his hair as you feel the now familiar waves of pleasure flow through your stomach. He increases the pressure on your clit, his fingers pressing harder, building a perfect rhythm.

‘God Jensen,’ you hiss as your knees weaken. 

‘Cum for me Y/N,’ he demands quietly in your ear. The sound of his voice and his breath on your neck pushes you over the edge. 

‘Yes, fuck, yes,’ you whimper as you slide down the tiles your orgasm forcing the strength out of your legs. His strong arm grips you tightly, stopping you from falling. You go limp in his arms, as you try to catch your breath. ‘You’re going to kill me at this rate’ you mumble. 

‘Shower sex is complicated,’ he says with wink. 

‘Oh hello Dean!’ you respond, playfully punching him. Laughing you open the cubicle door and push him out. ‘Now, leave me be Ackles. I need to wash the smell of sex off me’ 

Wrapping a towel around himself, he leans back in through the door. After briefly kissing you, he leaves the room. You finish washing your hair, clean your teeth, and go back into the bedroom. Jensen is already dressed, sitting on the bed. 

‘Jared just text. Him and F/N have just left his hotel. I said we will see them in the pub across the road for breakfast in 30 minutes.’ Going to your case you put on some clean underwear. You retrieve your comb, make-up and hair dryer. He points at the floor between his feet. ‘Sit,’ he demands smiling up at you, green eyes glinting in the light. 

Doing as he asks you sit on the floor. He takes the comb from you, and pulls it delicately through your hair, making sure he works out every knot. Once again you are amazed how intimate your relationship is becoming. Jensen is treating you like a goddess, and you know you are falling for him. Hard. Naturally, you have concerns that when he goes home, he will be too busy to contact you, and all this will be an incredible memory, but pushing all negative thoughts to the back of your mind, you relax and enjoy this moment. 

Kissing the top of your head he hands you the comb. ‘All done’. 

‘Thank you baby,’ you say as you get up and go to your case. Pulling out your clothes, you get dressed, and blow dry your hair. Jensen lies on the bed, TV remote in hand, flicking through the channels. You glance over at him, noticing how relaxed and contented he looks. He eyes meet yours and his succulent lips break into a wide grin. He is so beautiful your heart melts.

You are suddenly reminded of who he is, and the realisation makes time stop for a moment. Your heart swells and it’s beating increases at the sheer enormity of the situation and what your future could hold. If someone had told you yesterday that this was going to happen, you would have laughed in their face. You have never felt like this about anyone before, the feelings completely brand new, and slightly overwhelming. 

Forcing yourself back to reality, you go to the mirror. Checking your reflection, you notice your lips are red and swollen. Pulling back the neck of your T-shirt you trace the red and purple bruise on your shoulder. You look like someone who has been well and truly fucked within an inch of their life. You smile to yourself. 

Putting on light makeup, and spraying some perfume, you pick up your phone and bag, and you turn to him. 

‘Ready?’ you ask. 

‘Yep.’ He nods. Switching off the TV he gets off the bed, and picking up his overshirt you both leave the room.

‘Aren’t you worried someone will see us together?’ you ask as he takes your hand, both of you walking down the corridor of the hotel towards the lifts. 

‘Baby, I don’t care,’ he says, wrapping an arm around your waist. ‘Let them see, they will know soon enough anyway.’

The lift is empty when it gets to your floor, so you get in. 

‘Now,’ Jensen starts as the doors close, ‘this is something I have always wanted to do’. He quickly pushes you against the wall of the lift and hungrily kisses you hard. You automatically respond, but pulling away you start to laugh. 

‘We are only on the second floor,’ you snigger. ‘You were quick earlier,’ you tease, ‘but I don’t think you could be that quick.’

‘Cheeky,’ he gasps, tickling you as the doors open. Luckily the foyer seems empty so you manage to get to the front doors without anyone seeing you. Well, not that you noticed anyway. 

Walking over the road to the pub, you walk in and see F/N and Jared in a booth near the back. F/N jumps up and runs towards you as Jensen walks over to Jared. 

‘Hey sweetie!’ she yells throwing herself into your arms in a tight embrace. ‘How you doing?’ 

‘I’m tired, sore, hungry and completely in love,’ you tell her laughing. 

‘Ditto’ she responds, comically rolling her eyes. ‘So, was your night as epic as mine?’ You pull aside the neck of your T-shirt showing her the mark on your shoulder. Clapping her hands she squeals. ‘I’ll take that as a yes then!’ 

‘Sssh,’ you warn her, looking around. 

‘Oh Y/N! I can’t believe how happy I am right now,’ she whispers. 

‘Me too.’ You smile at her, ‘happier than I ever thought I could be and that’s before my morning coffee, which I’m in dire need of’ you say taking her arm and leading her over to the table, where the boys are waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 5, Y/N has spent the night with Jensen, and you have decided to see if you can have some sort of relationship.

Saying hi to Jared, who is sitting next to F/N, you slip into the booth next to Jensen. The waitress comes to take your orders and both you and F/N ask for a full English breakfast with coffee. 

“I have never had a full English before,” Jared informed you as he looked down at the menu. 

“Oh you must! They are the best!” you exclaim before, looking at Jensen who nods. Shrugging he orders one for each of them too. 

“So...” you ask Jared, biting back a smirk,“did you have a good night?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” he answered, turning to F/N, smiling as he slips his arm around her. 

“I’m gonna stay here with Y/N for a few days,” Jensen suddenly announced. “I’ve cleared it with Sophie, and she’s extended my stay in the hotel until Thursday and rebooked my flights.”

“Wow, really? That sounds awesome.” Jared smiled. “I would love to be able to do the same, but I have an interview in New York, which is scheduled for Tuesday.” He glances at F/N, who has her head bowed looking dejected. “But we have agreed that you’re going to come and visit though,” he added, lifting her chin with his finger and kissing her sweetly. 

“Hey, maybe you and Y/N can come out together?” Jensen began, taking your hand. “You can come to Vancouver, and come to the Supernatural set?” He looks at you with hope in his eyes, so you lean in and kiss him. 

“I would love that,” you beam back at him. 

“That would be perfect!” F/N exclaimed, a smile returning to her face. 

The waitress returns to the table with your meals. Quickly realising you’re ravenous, you dig into the food, which looks incredible. You're not surprised though, after all the exercise you had last night. 

“God, this is amazing!” chuckles Jared, shovelling the food into his mouth. “I’m starving.”

It doesn’t take long for all your plates to be cleared of food. 

‘“So, what’s the plan for today?” you ask as the waitress clears your table. 

“I’ll need to go back to my room at the hotel to get ready for the con later,” Jensen says, “it’ll be a busy one today,” he adds with a frown.

“That’s fine, it’s no problem. I’ll go back to my room and freshen up. Meet back up with you after the con?” you inquire.

“Sounds good,” Jensen agrees. “You’ll be there though won’t you?” he confirms as he pays the bill. 

“Of course we will, wouldn’t miss it for the world,”

Leaving the cafe, you turn to him as he reaches the car. He pulls you to him, and gives you a long kiss. 

“I’ll give you a call later sweetheart,” he says as he gets in the car and Jared drives away. 

Making your way up to your room, you and F/N pass a group of girls who are clearly here for the convention, judging by their SPN t-shirts. 

If they knew that only last night, you’d had the most intense, amazingly incredible night of sex with Jensen. You can still feel the mark he’d left on your neck, the taste of his kisses still on your lips. The smell of him still lingers on your skin, and you can still feel the slight sting between your legs, from where he had been inside you. 

You smile secretly to yourself at the memory. 

Going up in the lift you hear your phone pinging in your pocket. It’s an Instagram alert. Checking the notification you see Jensen has just posted an update. It’s a selfie of him with Jared in the car, and the caption:

‘Best one yet. Didn’t expect that 😉 #manchesterspncon’

You wonder what that message could mean. Is it a cryptic message to you? Or is that just wishful thinking? 

“Check this out,” you say, passing your phone to F/N. 

“Ohhh that’s interesting!” she exclaims, “you reckon that’s aimed at us?” 

“Who knows? I guess it could mean anything!” 

Suddenly you have an idea. Jensen always feels a little anxious about being on stage at conventions, so you decide to help him relax.

“I’ve just had an idea. You go on up,” you say to F/N. “I’ll meet you in our room in a bit. There’s somewhere I need to go.” 

“No way! I’m coming with you,” she laughs.

Pushing the lift button to go back down to the lobby, you check your pockets to make sure you have your credit card. Finding it there, you exit the hotel. As it’s your hometown you know your way around, so you head for Victoria Secret with a cheeky smile on your face. 

“I’m loving this idea,” F/N chuckles as you enter the shop. 

“I’m only looking for some nice underwear at the moment. Don’t get too excited,” you laugh. 

Wandering around you take in all the beautiful lingerie they have on offer. There are so many to choose from, you find it hard to decide on which set you are going to get to surprise Jensen with. Eventually, after constantly changing your mind and asking F/N’s opinion, you agree on which one you're going to buy. Hoping you are doing the right thing, and wondering if you’ll actually have the confidence to go through with your idea, you pay for your choice and make your way back to the hotel. 

Returning to your room, you drop your bags on the bed and pull out what you have purchased. It’s a black and red lacy bra with matching panties. Standing facing the mirror, you hold the set against your body. You really hope that Jensen will like it. 

"I’m going to take a shower,” F/N says making her way into the bathroom. “I’m aching so much from last night. Besides, you need a little while to yourself I assume?” she says with a wink as she closes the door.

Getting undressed, you slip on the bra, and panties. The material feels divine against your skin and the cut of the material really suits your figure. You're quietly confident that he is going to enjoy your surprise. 

Taking your phone from your pocket, you lie back on the bed. Holding the phone above you, you smile, and take a few pictures. Checking the photos, you are shocked how good you actually look. Feeling rather pleased with yourself you get dressed. 

Busying yourself with tidying the room, you wait for F/N to finish her shower. You can’t wait for later, not only as you’ll get to see Jensen again, but you want to see his reaction to what you have in mind. 

Checking your watch you see it’s almost time to go back down to the convention room. 

“F/N, are you ready to go back down?” you shout out, hoping she is almost finished. 

“Yep, 2 minutes and I’ll be out,” she shouts back from the bathroom. 

As you're waiting for her, you get together your coat and bag. Coming back into the room, F/N picks up her things and you both make your way downstairs. 

The convention room is packed, but you manage to find a seat. Settling yourself down, you feel yourself getting excited to see Jensen again. You have really missed him since you have been apart, even though it’s only been for a few hours. Thinking back to how you felt yesterday, you can’t believe what has happened over the last 24 hours. 

The Q&A starts, the same as yesterday, but this time the cast who are answering are Alexander Calvert, Mark Pelligrino, Felicia Day and Osric Chau. One of your favourite characters is Charlie so you are very happy Felicia is on the stage. 

Finally, Jared and Jensen are introduced and take the stage. You can see Jensen is scanning the audience, and wonder if he is looking for you. At last, his green eyes land on yours. With a wide grin, he winks at you and takes his seat. 

Taking your phone from your pocket, before you change your mind and lose your nerve, you fire off the first of your pictures in a text to Jensen with the caption ‘they say to relax, you should picture people in their underwear’ 

Raising your head from your phone, you look at Jensen, who is taking his phone from his pocket. He looks at it and pauses. 

Eagerly watching his face to gage his reaction, you notice his lips turn into a smirk. He looks directly at you, lifts one eyebrow, runs his tongue along his top lip and leans his head to the side. 

Seems like he liked the picture. 

He starts to type on his phone when Jared nudges him leaning over his shoulder. Jensen turns his phone away from him as Jared whispers something to him. They both smirk as Jensen stands up and turns to leave the stage. 

“Sorry folks” Jared announces “Jensen has to take this phone call. He’ll be back shortly, but I can continue answering questions” 

As Jensen leaves the stage, you notice he is typing.

A few seconds later you receive a message from him. It’s a selfie of him, eyebrow raised, pouting, taken from the side of the stage, with the caption ‘how am I supposed to stay a professional baby when I know you're wearing this for me. You look fucking amazing. Looks like we are going to have some fun later’ 

Smiling you look up and see him walk back onto the stage. He looks a little flustered as he takes his seat, so you decide to respond.

Sending another picture, with no caption this time, you sit back. He looks directly at you again, and checks his phone. The picture you sent is a lot more risky than the last one. In this, you have removed your bra. 

This time you notice he takes in a deep, shuddering breath, and begins to squirm in his seat. But he doesn’t leave the stage. Instead you get a response. 

‘I am so turned on right now. I love the fact that all these people don’t have a clue what you are sending me. And knowing I’m going to fuck you so hard later while you wear that. Actually, I don’t think it’s going to stay on long’ 

You feel your cheeks redden and heat pools between your legs. Knowing you are turning him on, turns you on so much. You need to get your hands on him and show him how much you need him inside you again. 

Realising you are probably distracting him a bit too much, you don’t respond to the last message. Instead you listen to the stories the boys are telling the audience and the reaction they are getting from them.  
They are so natural with their fans, answering any questions thrown their way, usually with an anecdote or a funny story. 

Another text comes through to your phone. It’s Jensen. 

‘We are almost finished here, I want to take you on a date. Let’s go for a meal? Just the two of us’ 

‘Sounds perfect’ 

‘Meet me around the back in 10 minutes’ 

“Jensen wants to take me for a meal shortly. Just the two of us. Do you mind?” you ask F/N.

“Of course not! I’ll be fine. I’ll drop Jared a message see if he wants to hang out.” 

“Awesome thank you! I’ll see you later. Don’t wait up,” you tell her, laughing as you gather your things together. 

Leaving the convention room you exit the hotel and walk around to the back alley where Jensen disappeared down yesterday. You assumed that’s where he meant when he said around the back. 

Leaning against the wall, you see Jensen walking towards you. 

“Hey baby. You’re a little minx ain’t ya,” he says as he wraps his arms around you and kisses you hard. 

“Did you enjoy them?” you ask, chuckling against his lips. 

“Fuck yes,” he whispers in your ear, pushing you back against the wall. 

“I thought we were going on a date?” you manage to say through his kisses. “Although, I’m happy to continue doing this if that’s what you want?” 

A noise from the top of the alley startles you both, so you stop to see what it was. You notice a figure walking quickly away. 

“Let’s get some food,” Jensen says as he moves away from you and takes your hand, leading you out of the alley. 

“I know a great little Italian restaurant nearby if you fancy it?” you ask him.

“Sounds perfect,” he answers

As you walk to the restaurant, hand in hand, you chat about the convention. 

Suddenly you have the feeling you're being followed. Turning to look behind you, you see a figure quickly duck behind a low wall. 

“Jensen, I don't want to worry you, but I think someone is following us,” you whisper. He glances over his shoulder. 

“I don’t see anyone,” he says quietly. 

“There was someone, but they hid behind a wall. Don’t worry, it’s probably just me being paranoid,” you respond. 

Once you reach the restaurant, you go inside and request a table. Thankfully, they have one free so you both take a seat. 

The door opens and a young girl walks in, and sits at the bar. She looks straight at you and holds your gaze. 

Frowning, you force your gaze away from hers. There is something about her mannerisms that makes you feel uncomfortable. Jensen has his back to her, but he notices the frown on your face. 

“Everything ok babe?” he asks

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

As he passes you the menu, you notice the girl is leaving her seat and walking towards you. As she reaches your table, Jensen turns to look at her. 

“Oh my god!” she exclaims, “it is you! You’re Dean Winchester!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are obsessed with Supernatural and go to a convention with your best friend. You are 100% a Dean girl while your friend is a Sam girl. Both Jensen and Jared are single in this. You both catch the guys attention and things go from there. At the end of Chapter 6, Y/N has spent the night with Jensen, and you have decided to see if you can have some sort of relationship. But, there could be a problem.

“Chloe! What the hell!” Jensen exclaims as he jumps up from his seat. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“We didn’t finish our conversation before you walked out on me,” the mystery girl responds. 

Your heart leaps into your throat, as your eyes flit between Jensen and the clearly angry woman standing next to the table. So many questions race through your mind in a flash.

Who is she?  
What is she doing here?  
Was it her that was following you? 

“I’m his girlfriend,” she states proudly, squaring her shoulders. Jabbing her index finger in Jensen’s direction she continues. “He left me back at home to come to this convention. We had a disagreement before he left but as far as I’m aware, that’s all it was, a disagreement.” 

Jensen rolls his eyes at you and sighs. Turning his back, he places his hand, none too gently on her shoulder. As he forces her away from the table, she grips onto his bicep and leans around his body to continue talking to you. 

“You’re not the first you know honey, and you won’t be the last. He’s done this before,” she snarls in your direction. Jensen attempts to shut her up, talking quietly to her, shoving her away from the table. You can’t make out what he is saying.

“Sorry babe.” Jensen turns to you as he moves her away. “Let me just deal with this-“ he glares at the woman, before turning back to you “-and I’ll be right back.”

You can do nothing but sit and watch as he manhandles the girl out of the restaurant. Looking around, you notice the other customers are obviously interested in what is happening, glancing over at you and whispering to each other. 

His girlfriend? 

Blood rushes to your cheeks and you feel tears prick the back of your eyes. He had a girlfriend. All the talk about trying a long distance relationship was lies. He clearly just wanted to get you into bed. How many other girls had he used the same line on? And how many other girls had fallen for it? All that bullshit about not usually doing this kind of thing. He was good, you’d give him that. You knew he was a fantastic actor, but this was Oscar worthy. You felt so stupid. 

Not sure what to do next, you push your chair back and stand up. You don’t really want to pass Jensen and - what did he say her name was? - Chloe, but they are outside so no doubt you will need to walk past them to leave. 

Dropping back down onto your seat, you take your phone from your bag to call Y/F/N to ask her what you should do. What about her and Jared? Was that all a lie too. Were him and Jensen some kind of tag team, picking up girls in every town they visited? Making them feel special then moving on, laughing about how easy it was to get groupies into bed? 

The phone rings and rings. No answer. She is with Jared, so no doubt they’re busy. Hanging up, you drop the cell back into your bag, tears now flowing freely down your cheeks. 

Jensen’s POV

With his hand on Chloe’s arm, he manhandles her out of the restaurant. 

“What are you doing here?” he hisses through clenched teeth once they get outside. 

“Like I said, we didn’t finish our conversation,” Chloe answers back. “Will you please let go of my arm, you’re hurting me,” she continues, looking down at where he had his hand clamped around her forearm. 

Loosening his grip, he lets her arm drop. His chest is heaving, hands balling into fists at his side. 

“You mean the conversation we had when I told you if you didn’t stop following me I was going to get an injunction out against you? That conversation? It seemed pretty final to me.” 

“Oh come on, Jensen. You didn’t mean it baby,” Chloe purrs, a smirk on her face as she brings her hand up to his cheek. He bats it away, and takes a step back. 

“I did mean it,” he growls at her. “We have already discussed this and I am not going through it again!” He starts to pace back and forth. 

“But we haven’t discussed it, have we? When I tried to call, you never answered. When I text and emailed you, I had no response. I was lonely Jay. You were never home. What did you expect me to do? You kept me hidden away from the public, didn’t want ‘your fans’”- as she speaks she mimes in inverted commas in the air “- knowing you had a girlfriend.”

Spinning on his heels, he yells in her face, “Chloe! You are not nor have never been my girlfriend! Don’t you get it? I’m not interested in you. You’re just some crazed fan who somehow got hold of my cell number, turned up at my house, and started stalking me! The police have already warned you to stay away from me, I have changed my number four times and you have still managed to get hold of it! And now, you turn up in England. How did you even find me in this restaurant? And the ‘Oh my god, It’s Dean Winchester’ line. Was that supposed to be funny? Can’t you get it through your thick skull? I’m not interested!”

She just stands there, stock still and wide eyed. Her bottom lip begins to wobble as she wraps her arms around herself.

Taking a deep breath and blinking slowly, he brings his hand up in surrender. “Look,” he sighs, “if you walk away now, we’ll forget this ever happened,” he says quietly. “The last time you did something like this to me I had to phone the police. Do you want me to do it again?”

“I can’t believe you phoned the police on me last time, Jensen. I flew all the way to Vancouver to leave a present for you on set. I wanted you to get it when you arrived for work the next day. But of course you didn’t appreciate it.”

“You’re damn right I didn’t. You can’t just turn up unannounced on the Supernatural set and expect to be welcomed with open arms. Especially as all the cast and crew know about you,” he seethes, the anger rising in his chest, his voice getting harsher. 

“They know about me? You told them about how we are in love? Oh Jay, that’s so sweet,” she beams, a huge smile on her face, and holds her arms out to him. 

“We are not in love, Chloe. For fucks sake, how many different ways can I say it!? They know who you are because they know you have been stalking me and they’ve been warned to keep an eye out for you. And don’t call me Jay!” 

She continues regardless. 

“I thought you’d be pleased to see me,” she says, completely oblivious to the obvious look of disdain on Jensen’s face. “Of course, I knew where the convention was being held. I have been here all weekend but I was biding my time until it was over to surprise you. But Jensen-,” she brings her hand up to her chest. “- What do I discover? I flew thousands of miles to be with you and I find you with someone else! I know you’re not staying in the convention hotel, you never do, but I saw you coming out of there this morning! So I followed you. I saw you in the pub with her, Jared and some other girl. It was Jared’s idea, wasn’t it? He’s a bad influence on you. He has always tried to come between us,” she is ranting now. Hands flying around in the air, her agitation obvious. “I saw you kiss her. She kissed you back! How dare she!? I can’t believe you’re cheating on me.” She starts to cry. Great big heaving sobs. 

“How can I be cheating on you, Chloe? We are not together. I am not your boyfriend, you are not my girlfriend.” 

Her face contorts into a ugly scowl as she raises her fists to the side of her head and starts to shake it back and forth, fists clamping down on her ears. 

“No, Jensen, no. You're my boyfriend. We love each other,” she starts to repeat this over and over. 

“Please, Chloe, you need to calm down,” Jensen tells her. He was starting to feel scared. She was getting out of control. He’d had run-ins with her before, but never seen her like this. 

“Who is she, Jensen? Who’s the little whore you were with all night? Did you fuck her?” She prods him in the chest with a stiff finger, eyes wild, “DID YOU!?” 

The final sentence was spat at him. 

Your POV

They have only been gone for about ten minutes, but it feels like hours. Even if it means passing Jensen and Chloe, you know you have to leave. You can’t sit here all night. The wonderful mood you were in had disappeared the moment that women had announced she was Jensen’s girlfriend. All the thoughts of a possible future with him, evaporating like smoke on the breeze. The old saying comes to mind ‘If something seems too good to be true, it usually is.’ 

How had you even allowed yourself to believe you could be in a relationship with someone like him? You feel so foolish that he’s managed to get you into bed so easily. You feel dirty and used. 

You’ve made up your mind. You’re going to leave, try to avoid Jensen and Chloe if possible, head back to the hotel and ignore any attempts from Jensen to contact you, if he tries. Go back to your normal life, chalk this up as the best weekend of your life, a nice memory and nothing more. 

Gathering your things, you stand up, trying to hold your head high as you walk out of the restaurant, feeling the eyes of the other customers boring into the back of your head as you leave. 

The coolness of the cold night air feels good on your hot, tear stained cheeks. Looking around, you spot them on the other side of the road. They are clearly having an argument. Jensen’s hands are held up in front of him, as Chloe shouts at him, but you can't make out the words she’s saying. You stand there for a second, your legs feeling like jelly when you try to put one foot in front of the other. Desperately hoping you're not spotted as you make your hasty retreat, your legs finally start to cooperate and you begin to walk towards the hotel. 

“And there she is now!” You hear Chloe shout across the road. Snapping your head up you inwardly groan. She’s seen you. Jensen spun around, his eyes meeting yours. 

“Y/N!” He shouts across the road, and starts to jog towards you. 

You can’t speak to him right now. ‘Please, leave me alone’, you whisper to yourself as you start to walk faster.

“Y/N, please wait up!” 

You continue to face forward as you pick up your pace even more. Suddenly you feel a hand on your shoulder. You stop and turn to see Jensen behind you, a pained expression on his face. 

“Get away from me, Jensen. I can’t speak to you right now.” 

“Y/N. Listen to me, please! Let me explain.”

Your temper begins to rise, your heart rate quickening. 

“Explain? What is there to explain, Jensen?” your voice is calm and low. “She’s your girlfriend. What more is there to say?”

“She isn't my girlfriend, she never has been! Please, listen to me.” The street lamp you are standing under gives you just enough light to see that his green eyes are glistening with tears. Your heart is thumping so hard you can hear your pulse in your ears. You can’t look at him any longer. You don’t want him to see just how angry you are and you can feel your own tears threatening to escape. 

“Leave me alone, Jensen.” You say over your shoulder as you walk away. You hear him call your name again, but don’t stop to turn back.


End file.
